A Very Merry Christmas
by Midgrl4evr
Summary: Some wierd stuff can happen on Christmas Eve.


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

A Very Merry Christmas

It's Christmas Eve, Tyson's worried that Hilary won't like her Christmas gift. (They are not dating.) Snow was falling lightly.

Kai stood outside, by a tree not showing any feeling like always, not minding the cold weather, at all.

Ray just stood staring outside, waiting for Max to come by for the break.

A neighborhood taxi honked, letting a blonde boy to come out.

"Max." The long black-haired boy exclaimed. "Nice to have you back here at 'Home'."

Tyson came rushing out. "So how has it been buddy?"Tyson said.

"Hey guys, been good You.?"Max said.

Kai huffs, a small cloud of vapored showed.

"Max, how's-?" Ray said.

A girl came out with green eyes and blue hair with a red head band with red shoes and orange dress.

"Miriam." Ray said.

"Oh Maxie didn't tell you I was coming along." Miriam said.

"No it might have slipped his mind." Tyson said.

"Umm.. yeah it slipped my mind ha... ha." Max said.

"Um where's Hilary?" Miriam said.

"She's not here." Ray said.

"Tyson made her mad." Kai said.

"I did not." Tyson said.

"You did too." Ray said.  
A brunette girl stood by the gate.

"I did not." Tyson crossed his arms.

"You did too, you said I was not good enough to go out with anyone."

"Well can't you take a joke." Tyson said.

"NO I CAN'T" Hilary yelled.

"Look Hilary, you and I will take a walk." said Miriam. "That should calm you down."

"Okay." said Hilary.

"Bye Max." Miriam said.

The two girls left.

"Why did you say that for Tyson?"

"I don't know." Tyson said.

"You do know." Kai told blue/black haired boy.

"I don't." Tyson said.

"Stop lying." Ray said.

"I'm not." Tyson said.

"What ever." Kai said.

Kai went into the Dojo. Leaving the rest out in the cold.

--xx--xx--

"Hilary, when did Tyson say that?" Miriam said

"Yesterday." Hilary said.

"Okay, what happened?" Miriam said

"Um, I took the guys Christmas shopping." Hilary began. Children danced around, playing with that light fallen snow.

"Why?" Miriam said.

"Today's Christmas Eve, so we were going to-" Hilary said

"Do what?"Miriam said.

"Nothing I got something for each one of them we stopped to eat Kai was just looking away. While Tyson and I got the food, I told him how wonder Christmas is." She sighed, "He said 'It's great when you spend it with someone' he looked at Kai. He said that I had no one to spend Christmas with, and no one would likely be my boyfriend." Hillary began to break into tears.

"It's okay he just jealous that he will be the lonely one, not you. And if he does not shut up, I'll make him eat his own words."

"Thanks Miriam, you're a great friend."

"I know."Miriam said.

"Okay, I'm ready to go back." Hilary said, turning around.

"No you're not." an emerald-eyed boy said.

"What?"Hilary said.

--xx--xx--

"Where's Miriam?"

"Why do you care?" Ray said.

"She's my friends." Max said.

"Right..."Tyson said.

"It's true."Max said.

"We did not say, you were 'lying'." Ray said.

"Sounded like it." Max said.

"I never said you were." Tyson said.

"Max what's your problem?" Kai said.

"Nothing Kai."

Phone began to ring.

"Hello." Ray pick's up the phone.

"Hi, we got what you want."

"Um who are you?"

"No one we got Hilary and Miriam if you want the back come to the Sun Hotel Room 312."

"Okay..." Ray said.

"You have thirty minutes." was the last thing the mysterious caller said before line went dead.

"What is it?" Max said.

"They got Hil and Miriam." Ray said.

"Where?" Tyson said.

"In a hotel." Ray said.

"Let's go." Kai commanded.

"Yes sir." Tyson said.

--xx--xx--

Outside the hotel

"It's cold." Tyson said.

"Not like Russia." Ray said.

"Oh I remember that Tyson went outside with short what an idiot." Max said.

"Hey." Tyson said.

"Hurry up." Kai said.

"ohh look Kai has a crush in Hil."Max said.

"I do not."Kai said.

Inside the hotel

"Where is room 312?" Kai asked almost out of breath.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kai this is Tyson, that's Ray and Max."

The clerk look at his list. "Umm yes here is the key, third floor."

They ran to the elevator. Ray pressed the 'up' button.

They got in Tyson pressed numbered three.

Ding!

"It's over here you guy's."

They put in the card.

Tyson tried to open the door would not open.

Kai pushed Tyson and pushed the door it opened.

"Good job." The boy in the shadow said.

"Huh?" Max, Ray and Tyson asked.

"Don't act stupid Tyson." The boy in the shadow said.

"Hey I'm not stupid."Tyson said.

"Are you sure then who am I." The boy in the shadow said.

"Umm...I don't really know." Tyson said.

"You see." The boy in the shadow said.

Light went on. Christmas light.

There was Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph, Miriam and Hilary.

"Merry Christmas."Miriam and Hilary said.

"What!"Max, Ray and Tyson said.

"What's what?"Miriam said.

"Nothing." Tyson answered.

"Okay." Joseph said.

"No wait why did you do this." Tyson said.

"Don't worry he never get's anything."Hilary said.

"HEY I DO GET THING'S OKAY HILARY."

"Yes Tyson maybe."

"It's time to eat ."Ozuma said angrily.

They all gather around in a table.

--xx--xx--

After they finished eating

"It was delicious."

"Thanks." Miriam and Hilary said together.

"Wait why did you guy said that those two were with you like you kidnaped them."

"It's because the only to get you guy's over here." Ozuma said.

"No you could have called." Max said.

"Well you guy's might have think it might be for a battle but I would have beat Kai." Dunga said.

"Yeah right." Kai said.

"Oh yeah." Dunga said.  
"I could beat you before you know it." Kai said.

"Aw come on you guy it's the season of giving." Hilary said.

" It does not have to be." Joseph said.

"It's present time." Miriam suggested.

Kai was looking outside the window.

"What's wrong?" Ray said.

"Nothing's wrong Ray." Kai said.

"Okay..." Ray said. "I just want to know if you were okay."

"Well I would not say that: I 'm total happy." Kai said.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it." Ray said.

"It's nothing." Kai said.

"Come on you guy's." Miriam said.

"Here Hilary I know you are mad but please forgive me." Tyson said.

"I don't know." Hilary said and turned around.

"Please." Tyson said.

Hilary gasped she saw something under the tree.

She got on her knee's she picked it up it said .

_To :Hilary_

_From: Tyson, Will you forgive me ..._

Hillary opened it .There was the blouse she saw in the store. She got up.

"Thank you, Tyson."

"For what?" Tyson said, as he had no clue.

"The blouse."

"But that was-"

"I brought all the present that were under your Christmas tree I knew you were gonna walk so I went to your house got them."

"Thank you Tyson." She hugged him.

"Your welcome... I guess."

Miriam looked at Max.

Max came to her.

"Look I'm sorry that I did not tell them." Max said.

"It's okay." Miriam said.

"Look I got you something." Max said.

"You didn't have to." Miriam said.

"But I did." Max began blushing.

He gave her a small box.

She opened it it was a necklace.

"Thank you Max." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"So you like it."Max said.

"No. I love it."Miriam said.

Max looked up.

"Joseph." Max said.

"Yes, Max?" Joseph asked.

"What are you doing?" Max asked.

"Hanging." the young boy answered.

"Joseph." Miriam said.

Joseph extend his arm their was a mistletoe.

"Now you guy have to ki.. I can't say it."

"We don't have to." They both said in unison.

"Yeah, you do." Hilary said.

" No we don't only if Max want to."Miriam said.

"Um I'm not sure."Max said.

They did a fast kiss.

"Joseph." Miriam said.

"Yes, sis?" Joseph asked.

"Come here." Miriam said.

Joseph came down.

"I'm here."Joseph said.

Miriam gave him a laptop.

"It's from the Saint Shield and Max." Miriam said.

"Wow, thank's." Joseph said.

"Okay, go along." Miriam said.

"Oh, I'm still gonna tell mom." Joseph said.

"Joseph." Miriam said.

--xx--xx--

Ray stared out the window he saw someone that looked very familiar.

He went downstair through the lobby and outside.

"Wait" Ray said The girl stopped and turned around.

"Ray, is that you.?" The girl said

"Yes, is it you Salima?" Ray said

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Salima asked  
"I'm here with the BladeBlakers and the Saint Shields you." Ray said.

"On vacation with Kane ,Goki and Jim. Why them?" Salima asked.

"They said they 'kidnaped' Hilary and Miriam but actually it was a Christmas thing." Ray answered, remembering Tyson's worried look.

"So it was Miriam's idea?" Salima asked.

"I guess. Do you want to go inside?"Ray asked the redheaded girl.

"Um no thanks." Salima answered, "It's okay."

"Why not."Ray said

"We... I mean I can't." Salima said

"Salima what are you doing?" Kane asked.

"Nothing, Kane."Salima called back.

"It seems like something." Kane told her.

"It's not anything." the neko-jin said.

"I don't know if it is a lie or not so let's settle this in a BeyBattle." Kane suggested.

"Okay." Ray said. "I got time."

"No don't Ray, you to Kane."

"Leave this to us, Salima."

"No, no, no, no, don't."

They got to a dish .

"3, 2, 1 Let It Rip!"  
"Go for the attack." Kane ordered his blade.

"Driger dodge." Ray said.

"One more time." Kane said.

"Driger dodge once more, than attack." Ray said.

Kane's blade began to wobble..

"Final attack Driger."Ray said. "Vulcan Claw!"

Kane's blade stop spinning. They both picked up their blade's after Driger stopped spinning.

"Well merry Christmas Ray." Kane said.

"Back at ya ." Ray said

"Well see ya around Ray."

They both left.

Salima went running back kissed Ray in the cheek She ran back with Kane.

"What was the battle for?" Salima asked as she caught up.

"For fun."

--xx--xx--

Back inside

"Where's Ray?"

The door opened. Ray came in. Bit tint of red across his cheeks.

"Where were you, Ray?" Tyson asked, almost accusing.

"I was getting some fresh." Ray answered.

"Okaaay... I guess."

"Come on a group picture."

The all came to the Christmas tree. Flash.

Left now in a picture frame. The picture of the Christmas before, Tyson showing off his blade while giving Hil a small kiss.

--xx--xx--

Mid Grl 4evr:Merry Christmas to all of you.

Dranzer: Hey why was I not mention.

Mid Grl 4evr:Umm green is not your color.

Dranzer: But red is.

Mid Grl 4evr:Umm please review. Me first story I hope you like.


End file.
